


Controlling Metal

by BlueFlashbang



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Day 1, F/F, Lapidot Week, Steven Universe - Freeform, Water, lapidot - Freeform, magnetism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9689453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlashbang/pseuds/BlueFlashbang
Summary: Peridot shows her new powers to Lapis





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic for lapidot week. there's probably gonna be a lot more

Lapis was on the roof of the barn viewing the sundown while waiting for Peridot to come back from the temple. The entire place was quiet without her however. There wasn’t much to hear or do when she was on her own. And she didn’t want to intrude with the stuff in the barn. As she stops gazing for one moment, she then gapes at the pool Peridot made for her and moves her finger at it, creating a trivial fountain to spring out. But it didn’t certainly help with her tedium. 

The ocean gem sighs as she repeatedly controls the water to kill time. Peridot has been away for ages and she was in the barn with no one else. It was both boring and scary to be in the barn unaided, only with a leaf to inanely keep her company. She tries not to worry about her absence since Peridot was only at the temple, and nothing remotely bad can happen to her there. But she hopes she comes back unwounded.

Suddenly, she hears a screech calling her name from a distance. “Lapis! Lapis!” she hears faintly. She perceives Peridot running to the barn, thus she brings her out her water wings and flies down the roof to meet the oddly thrilled green gem 

“Lapis, you aren’t going to believe this…” Peridot says the moment Lapis lands in front of her. The ocean gem gets a bit intrigued with what she sought to disclose, as well as why her arm was behind her back. Peridot then brings out her concealed hand, revealing her tablet hovering over her palm. “Isn’t it cool?” she asks her stirringly.

“A floating rectangle?” she guesses. Her expression becomes gawkily straight as she was imagining a more enthralled response to her metalkenesis. 

“Do you also want to show me what that is too?” she points at the alien plush wrapped around her arm. The condition gets even more awkward than what was hoped for.

“Um…Wait. Just follow me.” Peridot says. 

They both gait inside the barn and stand next to the pickup truck. Peridot rubs her small hands and receipts a deep breath, preparing to use actually use her magnetism in front of Lapis. “Behold!” she calls out her attention. Her eyes shut close as she extends her arms out on the truck. High pitched snarling arises out of her voice, trying to concentrate on levitating the truck. Lapis watches the green gem in confusion with her arms folded. “I don’t get this…” she thinks.

She watches her struggle to present her metal powers for a lot of minutes. Out of all things made of metal in the barn, Peridot chooses to imprudently control a truck with her recently found powers. But it was not like she was going to give up right away.

Almost immediately, the truck soars up summarily half way to the roof, and Peridot screeches at the top of her voice after liberating all her power. Lapis’ eyes enlarges, viewing the sorcery of the green gem. “Okay Peridot, you can do this.” She thinks as she looks at the truck ascended by her mind. “This is just to impress Lapis.” 

The weight of the wagon begins affecting her ability to hold it. As Peridot lowers her hand gestures to bring it down, the truck quavers arbitrarily from left to right. Lapis then gets worried that Peridot would get crushed. In consequence, she controls the water from the pool to create a hand and goes inside the barn. 

Peridot gets startled when the truck gets grabbed by Lapis’ water hand. Eventually, they both lose control of their powers, and Lapis accidently throws the pickup truck halfway out the façade of the barn. 

The green gem writhes and perspires as well as her roommate. Another huge dent was now added to the barn, and was all triggered by slight panic. 

“Would you mind explain to me what that was?” Lapis questions.

“Um, that was my new power.” Peridot answers

“Wait, you have powers now?” Lapis asks again. 

She answers affirmative. “Metal powers to be exact. Pretty amazing, right?” 

“But wait…I thought you said you didn’t have any powers.” 

“Yeah, but Steven and Amethyst helped me learn about this just today.”

Lapis definitely thought that Peridot having metal powers was amazing. But she was still pretty disordered with the impression. Peridot spoke to her a lot in the barn, mostly about where they both came from before living on Earth. Era 2 Peridots like her were not made with powers, which explain why she had limb enhancers the first time she saw her. But by some means, she can control metal now, and Lapis was content for her. “Well, it is cool, I guess.” She grins.

As the incident was over, the 2 gems both go to the top floor of the barn after the sun had set. Peridot puts on a season of Camp Pining Hearts for her to binge watch with Lapis over again. They take a seat on their meek couch and pay attention to the TV, watching Percy trying to say sorry to Paulette once again. 

Lapis pays attention to Peridot who was commenting on their interactions sardonically. She still wondered about her metal powers, questioning if she could do various uses the same way she uses her waterkenesis. For a gem like her, it could take a while for her to control her ability more enhancive. 

“Peridot,” she says.

“Yes Lapis?” Peridot answers.

“You know I’m a little…worried about you.” Lapis admits 

“Um, why?” 

“It’s because of your powers.” 

“Oh. Well if this is about crashing the pickup truck outside the barn, it’s fine.” Peridot presumes. “We both got carried away.” 

Lapis glances at half the truck sticking inside the barn and chuckles afterwards. “Yeah I know, but it’s something else.” She says. “Since your powers are new, maybe you should learn how to use them less forcefully.”

“Hmm…I guess.” Peridot answers. “Well I’m pretty sure you had a hard time trying to use your water abilities, too.”

“Peridot, I was made with these powers. I was able to use it in the first try.”

“Oh yeah, right.”

Peridot thinks about what Lapis had said about her powers. The only metal things she is able to control properly are her tablet, paint cans, and metal rings. Levitating the pickup truck not only proved that she was resilient enough to use her powers, but also bared how she couldn’t recognize her asset. She needed to know how use them like how Lapis could use her own powers.

She always saw her waterkenesis as stunning and ingenious, and Lapis knew that well. Peridot wanted the ocean gem to see her metal powers the same way she sees her water powers. But how could she possibly impress her with something that does not involve combat? “Flight”

The next morning, Lapis wakes up from napping, but finds Peridot missing. “Peridot?” she gets up from the couch. 

She rubs her eyes looks around the room. Unexpectedly, she sees Peridot with her paint can stilts on her feet while hovering in front of her. “Look Lapis!” she says. “Just like how you can use your water wings to fly, I can control my paint cans to make me fly too!” 

As the ocean gem watches her levitate in midair, she snorts amusingly at her incisive roommate. “That’s what I’m talking about.”


End file.
